Behind the Roses
by Misura
Summary: Shizuka has a confession to make. [AnzuShizuka, hints at shounen ai]


Behind the roses

x

Warnings/notes : Anzu/Shizuka, hints at Seto/Joey, slightly silly/weird, ooc?, drabble-ish shortie.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

written at 17th july 2004, by Misura, in reply to a challenge made by Lilly Serenita which stated :

"Fandom - Yuugiou

Pairing - Anzu x Shizuka

Title - Behind The Roses

Dialogue - "She thinks she knows me, and I think I know her. We're both wrong."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The roses in the park were in full bloom that afternoon, their sweet smell filling the air.

A boy and a girl sat watching them. Or perhaps it would be more correct to say that they simply sat there, not watching anything, too absorbed by their own thoughts.

An observer inclined to such romantic notions might speculate about them being two lovers, savoring the simple joy of being together on a lovely summer-afternoon.

"Brother," the girl began.

The aforementioned observer would have been wrong. Though the next words might have lured him back, swallowing some of his disappointment.

"There is someone I like very much," she continued.

"Cool. Who?"

One might sense a certain undertone of tension in that quasi-nonchalant response.

"Someone special."

One might note the girl steering away from mentioning the gender of the person whose life might be in danger, judging by the emotions that flashed in the boy's eyes for a moment.

"Shizuka ... "

"Can't you guess?"

The girl's eyes twinkled. Only the way her hands refused to keep still betrayed a certain tension.

"Is it Honda?"

"No." She shook her head. "I am glad that he hooked up with Miho. They're good together."

The boy shrugged, apparently not particularly interested in Honda and Miho for the moment.

"Otogi?"

"No!" She giggled. "He can be quite charming, but ... no. You don't know me very well if you think I'd fall for someone with five girls on each arm."

"You're flattering him," the boy grumbled.

Silence.

"Can't I get a hint?"

"She thinks she knows me, and I think I know her. We're both wrong."

A blank look.

"I haven't told her anything, because even if she always seems like the nicest person on earth, I'm afraid that maybe when I - "

" 'She'? 'Her'? Are you saying that you're in love with ... a ... -girl-?"

"Yes." Very softly.

"But ... that's just ... -wrong-!"

"I ... " The girl straightened her back, her head lifted in defiance. "I love Anzu. And you're dating Kaiba so I don't see what you're getting so worked up about."

"You don't understand!"

A casual observer might have missed the slight twist of the boy's lips, the oh-so small indication his outrage was not entirely sincere.

"Then explain it to me." The girl was his sister; she had noticed the twist, though she might not yet have guessed the reason.

"Well, I'm your big brother. So if anyone hurts you, it's my duty to beat them up."

"So?"

"But I can't beat up a girl! I don't hit women! Well, aside from Otogi and Kaiba."

The girl laughed. The boy grinned.

"Is Kaiba really a woman?" The sparkle was back in the girl's eyes.

"Totally. Forever whining and fussing over details. Impossible to satisfy."

"If that's your opinion on typical female behavior, I'm not surprised you never found one willing to go out with you." Tartly.

The boy shrugged. "Considering the fact that Kaiba's also possessive as ... well, so possessive there's nothing to compare him with, that's probably a good thing."

"Maybe." The girl smiled. "You don't have to worry about ever needing to beat up Anzu though. I know she'd never hurt me."

"If you're really that sure ... " The words hung in the air like the challenge they were.

"I am."

" ... then you should go and tell her you're in love with her."

The girl rose. "Thank you for your support. It means a lot to me."

"Enough to treat me to ice-cream?"

"Hey! You're the one dating a billionaire!"

x

"Yugi? Anzu? What are -you- guys doing here?" Joey blinked.

"Uhm ... Anzu wanted my opinion on something." Yugi blushed. In fact, Anzu was blushing too. And quite emphatically -not- looking in Shizuka's direction. It didn't take an idiot to figure things out from there, and Joey Wheeler most definitely had a better set of brains than most idiots (like, for example, a certain prissy C.E.O.).

"Yugi, my friend, how about we give the ladies some privacy and go get ice-cream?" Joey proposed brightly, swinging his arm around Yugi's shoulders and half-dragging him away.

Yugi nodded, willingly enough to let himself be led. "Sounds good."

"Your treat?"

OWARI


End file.
